<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Ever Want More? by Justwannawritesomeshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981783">Do You Ever Want More?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwannawritesomeshit/pseuds/Justwannawritesomeshit'>Justwannawritesomeshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwannawritesomeshit/pseuds/Justwannawritesomeshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie can't stop touching each other so they spend a night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Ever Want More?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is kinda cringey and a little shitty but I just needed to get this out of my system and put it into the universe. It's really short but you'll get the general idea of what I'm going for. Also they're 18 in this and I changed the timeline to like 2006ish to fit the fic better. Feel free to take this idea and make an actual good fic with it because I would love to read a nonshitty version of this. Also I know always and forever is a vampire diaries/originals thing. I just really love the phrase and I wanted to put it into a fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started in the fall of their senior year. They couldn't stop touching each other. Always had to keep contact. Whether they were just leaning on each other or holding hands they had to stay connected. It felt like if they let go for too long they would lose each other forever. Richie and Eddie had always been affectionate and throughout the years were often touching each other but this was different. The touches were constant and felt like fire. </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>Today the touches had been even more overwhelming for Eddie. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He and Richie were currently in Richie's truck. Eddie had sat right next to Richie on the bench seat and put his head on Richie's shoulder as Richie drove. Once they were parked in Richie's garage Richie turned the car off but didn't get out. He sat back in his seat and took Eddie's hand in his and started rubbing small circles on his hand with his thumb. It was silent and comfortable. Eddie felt like he could live in this moment forever. Eddie decided this was his moment to be brave. </p><p>"Hey Chee? Can I ask you something?" Eddie said with his head still on Richie's shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah Eds anything." Richie said. </p><p>"Do you ever want more?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"More what?" Richie asked but Richie knew what Eddie was asking he just didn't want to be first to say it in case he was wrong.</p><p>"More of this. More of us. Because I do and if you don't I need to know." Eddie said. Richie was silent for a moment. Trying to process it. </p><p>"Of course I want more. You have no idea how much I want. It's just hard to even dream of having more in this town. And I mean what happens if it goes bad. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I'm scared to lose you." Richie said. Eddie sat up and turned towards Richie. Richie looked at him. They didn't dare to let go of each other's hands. </p><p>"You wouldn't lose me ever. Richie I don't ever want to live in a world where you aren't by my side. And we're almost out of here. Who cares about what these dicks think? Richie if you wanted I would leave with you right now." Eddie said looking into Richie's eyes. Searching for an answer. </p><p>"This could ruin our friendship." Richie said. </p><p>"At least we'll ruin it together." Eddie said. He leaned in and stopped just shy of Richie's lips. He didn't want to do this without Richie's permission. Just before he was about to pull back Richie brought his free hand up to the nape of Eddie's neck and connected them in a kiss. A kiss that felt like it could rival every other kiss ever. Eddie's hand found its way to Richie's hair. The kiss deepened in passion and heat. After a minute of no air the boys pulled back. "Richie let's go inside." Eddie said in pants. </p><p>"Okay. Nobody should be home until tonight." Richie said. Richie opened his door and got out while Eddie followed. The two boys went up to Richie's room and climbed into bed with one another. </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>Eddie woke up in Richie's arms. He turned and saw a clock that read 3:27 AM. He panicked for a moment. He didn't mean to fall asleep especially for this long. He looked at Richie who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. There was a slight smile on his face. Eddie looked down to Richie's neck and saw the evidence of what they had done together. He brought his hand up to the marks and traced them with his fingers. While Eddie was tracing the marks he made he was trying to decide what to do. Should he get up and go home with or without waking Richie up. If he should even go home at all. He knew his mom would probably go crazy the moment he stepped in the door. He was so deep in thought he didn't see Richie's eyes open. </p><p>"You're gonna break your brain if you think any harder." Richie said in a groggy voice. </p><p>"My mom is gonna kill me. Should I go home now or just not go home at all? Which one do you think will be worse?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"I texted her from your phone earlier said you were staying with Ben. But she's gonna know you weren't when she sees your neck." Richie said. </p><p>"Is it that bad?" Eddie asked. </p><p>"Well I think it looks good but I have a feeling Mrs. K won't think so." Richie said. </p><p>"Thank you for texting her. You're so pretty like this." Eddie said. </p><p>"God you can't say things like that. I will literally die." Richie said as he brought his hands up to cover his face. Eddie moved them and softly kissed Richie. </p><p>"You're just gonna have to get used to it pretty boy." Eddie said. </p><p>"Well if I'm pretty then you're gorgeous." Richie said. Then Eddie had a thought and before he could process the thought it was coming out of his mouth. </p><p>"Marry me." He said. Richie's eyes went wide. </p><p>"What?" Richie asked. Eddie realized what he said and just thought 'why the hell not'. </p><p>"Let's get married. I want all of you. I know it's crazy. I'm crazy but I want to marry you. Just us and maybe the losers. Then we'll move away from Derry. I'm not saying we have to do this tomorrow but I want to do it. And I don't even know where we'll do it Massachusetts legalized it and so did Canada. I just want a life with you. I want always and forever with you." Eddie said. </p><p>"Yes. Of course yes. I want it all." Richie said. He switched them so he was on top of Eddie now to sprinkle his face with kisses while saying yes in between each one. He pulled back and gasped. "Fuck we need rings hold on." He got up and ran over to his desk and picked up two rings. They were black bands that Richie wore all the time. He came back to the bed and sat down in front of Eddie as Eddie sat up. "Eddie spaghetti will you do the honor of marrying me." Richie asked in a dramatic voice. </p><p>"Yes trashmouth I will." Eddie said with tears I'm his eyes as Richie slid the ring on his finger. Eddie took the other and slid it on Richie's. The two kissed with a mixture of tears and love. </p><p>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>When the boys went to school the next day it took all of two seconds for Beverly to put it together. The hickeys alone told her they got together but the rings and Richie literally vibrating with joy told her more. </p><p>"So when's the wedding?" Bev said with a smirk. </p><p>"How did you know!?" Eddie yelled. </p><p>"Oh come on Eddie look at Richie right now he looks like he just did cocaine. And you have matching hickeys and rings." Bev said. All the other boys just watched the exchange with amazement. </p><p>"Well we were gonna tell you all later tonight. We haven't started planning any of it yet but yeah we're getting married." Richie said as he took Eddie's hand in his. </p><p>There was a chorus of congratulations. The two boys barely paid attention to any of it. Their heads were swimming in the thought of always and forever with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>